hangonsaintchristopherfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes
Hang On St. Christopher is a very diverse game. As a result, it embraces far too many tropes of fiction to catalog. So let's catalog them! Tropes *Attractive Bent Gender: Hikaru *Badass Adorable: Hikaru *Big Lipped Alligator Moment: As often as possible. *Blunt Metaphors Trauma: Felix *Born In The Wrong Century: Felix. 1920s-30s era gangster. Easily comprehends technology still unimplemented in the mid-21st century. *Bunny Ears Lawyer: Fake, who, though a mob-boss in 1930s America, wears a bright yellow raincoat, carries an umbrella, and has yet to be seen without his goggles. Operator in his snuggie. *Cargo Cult: A regular risk of parachronic travel, as Daishar can attest. *Celibate Hero: Uwe, for nebulous reasons... *Chivalrous Pervert: Felix *Combat Medic: Uwe. Liz. *Comedic Sociopathy: Most of Felix's creepy drunk stories use some element of this trope. *Crapsack World: Crapsack cosmos. Several of them! *Crazy Awesome: Spiral World *Cross Cultural Handshake: "Doing the bitch" in the Distortion Dimension. It's not as bad as it sounds, but only barely. "Throwing the horns" is a more casual and less humiliating gesture. *Deadpan Snarker: Harlan *Depraved Homosexual: Fake *Dressed to Kill: Felix *Dumb Muscle: Daishar, played for laughs. *Earth Is The Center Of The Universe: Averted. *Eldritch Abomination: Most Alien intelligences qualify. *Fiery Redhead: Uwe (in every sense). *Foe Yay: Felix and Fake. *Gayngster: Who do you fucking think? *Genre Savvy: Hikaru displays genre-awareness in Spiral World. *God Is Evil: Marlene certainly thinks so. *Handsome Lech: Daishar *Hot-Blooded: Daishar *Killing to Uphold the Masquerade: At least The Bureau has reason to hide the existence of parachronic travel to outside bodies. Sometimes at great ethical cost. *Light Is Not Good: The Outer Church *Little Kid Lover: Uwe. "No, seriously, she's my niece... Baby is just a nickname from her childhoo- why are you looking at me like that?! And this angelic chick... is totally my age..." *Magic Knight: Uwe's career choice. *Meaningful Name: Campaign title, and several character names. *Mission from God: Uwe's completed his... but that hasn't stopped him. *Moe: Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru. Felix, sometimes. *Mundanization: Occurs regularly, notably during the panty raid mission. *Mysterious Employer: Operator *Noodle Implements: So what's in Hikaru's pants? *Not That There's Anything Wrong With That: Hikaru says this. *Played For Laughs: Daishar's intellect, conversations about Hikaru's Gender, most of Felix's creepy stories. *Power Glows: Daishar in Spiral World. *Rated M For Manly: Daishar; Spiral World. *Real Men Wear Pink: Felix's fashion-related hobbies and many of his beliefs about masculinity. *Rule of Cool: Spiral World. *Rule of Funny: The translator microbes (see below) are explicitly stated to work however is most amusing or interesting at the moment. As there is absolutely no logical way to justify them, they are not expected to stand up to examination. *Saving the World: The Bureau, and consequently, the PCs. *Shaggy Dog Story: Ven's original plan for the ending. Not any more though. Promise. *Small Girl Big Gun: Marlene; Margaret, if only in relative size to her gun. *Strange Girl: Marlene *The Multiverse: The setting, as much as you can say there is one. *The Omniscient Council of Vagueness: Oculus et al. *This Is Wrong On So Many Levels: Most of Felix's creepy stories; some of Daishar's comments. *Translator Microbes: Every parachronic-travelling faction worth its salt has access to surgically implanted "universal translators" or equivalent magic. These are consciously implausible and could never even conceivably work in real life as they do, but the game would be even more implausible and/or unentertaining without them. *Unfortunate Implications: Almost all of Felix's stories; Daishar's behavior; usually this trope is played for laughs, but is occasionally played straight for drama. *Wicked Cultured: Fake. Category:Browse